In A World of Kings and Princes
by livin-la-vida-loki-d
Summary: AU: Set in a world of kings and princes Jim Kirk and Spock meet as children, and grow together. EDITED AND EMBELLISHED


PART I

Spock sat on a tree stump in the park, a book in his hands. He had been reading, but he decided to put it down for a few minutes to watch the human children play. His mother was standing a few feet away, talking to a human woman with whom she was obviously old friends with. When they had met up again there had been a din of high pitched squeals, Spock had to use all of his concentration to tune it out. He did not understand the unnecessary noise, but he vaguely sensed that it had to do with happiness; though why they would scream when they were happy was completely beyond Spock. There were numerous children in the park, most of whom were Spock's age, about six, and running like madmen around the field that was cleared specifically for children - or so Spock was told.

He still did not understand why his father and mother moved to live among the humans so suddenly, but he was not very concerned. He thought it only logical that he learn about the culture that dominates half of his being. Although, these human children seem quite illogical to Spock. He could see why running so much would be beneficial to one's health, but the screaming? Once again, highly illogical. He looked over at his mother again, "Mother, must we stay among these… loud human children for much longer?"

Amanda laughed and shook her head, "No sweetie, we can leave soon." She turned to her friend, the queen, and her eyes light up suddenly. "Winona, why don't you call your little Jim over, and we can introduce him and Spock?"

"That's a great idea! Jim is always looking for new friends, JIM!" She called, loudly. Spock winced slightly at the sudden loud noise, but tried not to let his mother see. A few seconds later a young boy with blond hair and a dirty face ran over, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah?" The boy answered when he skidded to a stop in front of the three. Spock raised one small eyebrow at the disrespect in that one simple word the boy spoke to his mother.

"Jim, this is Spock. Spock, Jim." Spock stared, unblinkingly at the boy who just smiled at him.

"Why don't you and Spock go play?" Spock's mother suggested, Jim shrugged and grabbed Spock's forearm and started running. Spock, who was very much unprepared for such a jerk, almost fell on his face; he was able to right himself before he actually fell much to his immense relief. Jim continued running, pulling a reluctant Spock along with him, until he reached a slightly large creek running alongside the field that the human children were playing in. He let go of Spock suddenly, and grabbed around six rocks and proceeded, to Spock's slight confusion, to throw them into the creek.

"What does that merit?"

"Huh?"

"Throwing the rocks into the creek, how does that benefit you?"

"Oh, it's fun! You should try!"

"I would rather not." Spock looked behind him and sat down on a large rock that he spotted. Jim is a very interesting human, Spock thought.

"So what are you?" Jim asked from his spot on the small bank, he threw another rock that produced a fairly large splash that got all the way over to Spock, who frowned slightly.

"I am Vulcan."

"But your mom's human. You can't be "Vulcan" - whatever that is."

"My mother is human, but my father is Vulcan."

"Ahhh. So's that why you have pointy ears?" Spock was slightly taken aback by the human's question, but tried not to show it. "Do all Vulcans have pointy ears?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Cool," Jim threw the rest of his rocks into the creek all at once, and sat down in front of Spock on the dirt, peering up into the young Vulcan's face. "I've never had a non-human friend before."

Spock was momentarily surprised by the comment. Then he realized that it rang true for him as well, "I have never had a friend that was not a Vulcan either." He did not admit, however, that he had never had a friend before.

"Really? Dang!"

"...Yes."

"Jim!" Jim's head turned sharply at his mother's call.

"YEAH!" He screamed; Spock's sensitive hearing was once again blasted by the young child's voice.

"Let's go!"

"Dang... I gotta go. See ya later, ok?"

"Good bye." Spock did not want to admit that he was reluctant to part with is new friend, but he looked over at his mother who nodded, signaling that it was time for them to leave as well. Spock opted to walk, as opposed to his friend's choice of running break-neck.

When the two reached their home, Amanda went to cooking dinner whilst Spock sat at the kitchen table.

"What did you think of Jim, sweetie?" Amanda said, cutting up vegetables.

"He is an interesting human," Spock replied.

"Oh yes…" She said, "He is a special one. Don't worry, Spock, not all humans are as loud as this one is. Tomorrow I need to go into the village and buy food, would you like to come? Maybe you can find some… calmer kids to become friends with, hmm?"

"That would be agreeable," Spock said, but something that Jim had said came back to him. "Mother, I believe I already have a friend."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Jim."

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

Spock walked along the perimeter of the field where he and Jim first met, thinking about his friend. Jim had been suspiciously avoiding him for the past few days, and Spock speculated why, but had no real answer. That particular day was his birthday, and Jim had yet to say anything to him. Spock did not mind, Vulcan's do not generally celebrate birthdays beyond acknowledgment. Humans however...

"SPOCK!" He turned when he heard his best friend's voice calling out from across the field, Jim was running break-neck, as usual, towards him. Spock felt the familiar flutter of tiny happiness he felt when he saw his friend, and smiled slightly for a brief second. Jim held a small box in his right hand. Spock smiled again; in all their years of friendship Jim had never failed to celebrate Spock's birthday, even when Spock did not. There are a lot of things that Jim does that I do not, Spock thought, musing on their shared years was always a favorite pastime of his. Over the years he and Jim had become very close, a Vulcan could never had gotten as close to Jim as Spock did. _But I am half human._ He constantly reminded himself. His father stayed as much Vulcan as before they left, but Spock became more human everyday; this was much to the happiness of his mother, who encouraged every human behavior that emerged in Spock. She would tell him "you must embrace the side of you that is human. If you don't, you will only become unbalanced." She was oh-so-very happy when he told her that day many years ago that he and Jim were friends, and they only got closer every time they were around each other.

But Spock sometimes wondered if they were too close. Jim would look at Spock with a strange look on his face when he thought Spock wouldn't see him or was not looking. Spock did not want to admit it, but he was a little confused about that look. But then again, Spock also noticed a feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw Jim smiling, or laughing, or just being happy. He wondered what this feeling was…

"Happy birthday!" Jim yelled, smashing into Spock, giving him a hug. Spock thought momentarily on why he allowed the human's almost continuous contact, when with Vulcans touching is generally taboo. He decided that it was only to make Jim happy, because he is a very "touchy" person, and it would be illogical to force Jim to change himself; especially when it did not bother Spock. "Here!" Jim held out the package in his right hand. It was wrapped in brown paper, and held together with a string. "My mom wrapped it..." He smiled, and his face reddened a little.

Spock took the package, the corners of his mouth turning upwards slightly. Jim sat down, his grip on the Vulcan's sleeve pulling him down as well. Spock untied the string and pulled the paper off of the box. Spock hesitated for a second and looked up at Jim's expectant face. "Go on, open it." Spock pulled the top off of the box and looked inside it. There was a small silver chain lying in the box, one identical to the one around Jim's wrist. Spock pulled it out and looked at it in the sun, he looked at Jim and smiled broadly for a second, before reining in his happiness.

"Happy eleventh birthday Spock," Jim beamed.

Spock suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hug his friend, and did so. Jim was taken slightly aback, Spock had never initiated physical contact before. It had always been Jim hugging, or touching, or dragging Spock. "Thank you, T'hy'la," Spock said into Jim's neck.

"What does that mean?"

"Friend, brother..." lover, Spock finished the translation in his head.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

Spock walked towards the field. He knew that Jim would be there, as he was not anywhere in the castle. He checked. He spotted Jim walking along the bank of the creek.

"Jim you know you should not be out here." Spock admonished as he approached his best friend; his usual Vulcan-like calmness and emotionless-ness covering the slight concern in his voice. Over the past four years Spock had noticed that this human could make him feel more than any other being he had ever met. He had begun to notice one feeling in particular over these four years. It did not alarm him, but merely surprised him. He could never have anticipated feeling as strongly for the human as he does. His love for Jim grew to closely follow his love for his mother.

Life had become infinitely easier when he accepted that he was in love with Jim. He had fought it to no end, denying it for two years – no, Vulcans do not experience emotion, we do not love. He would tell himself this over and over again.

But everything changed when he had a talk with his mother about a human thing called puberty, and how he would inevitably go through it, thanks to his human half. She asked him if he had ever experienced love, he said no. But in thinking that night about their conversation it dawned on him that _love_ was the feeling that he was experiencing, and it hit him like a wave when he actually accepted and embraced it.

He looked at Jim, who was standing in the creek, throwing rocks into it again, and a small smile graced his face when Jim looked back.

"Aww, you're no fun. They won't even know I'm gone!" Jim said from the middle of the creek. As he got older he got more and more rebellious, and most of the time Spock got roped in with him and his pranks. Though, more often than not they were highly illogical and made absolutely no sense to the Vulcan. Then almost as if reading Spock's mind, Jim mused, "Hey Spock, remember when we blew up that tree?" He asked, gesturing to a blackened tree trunk. Spock preferred not to think about the incident.

"I do not recall."

"Sure you do." Jim beamed up at him, and Spock could detect something in his eye, something that he did not see in many the eye of a human, and he only remembered seeing it in his mother's... when she regarded his father. Could he reciprocate my feelings? Spock thought, silently hoping.

He brushed it off for now; though this was not the first time he had seen it. Spock looked down at his feet. "Are you not needed by your father today?"

"Spock, calm down." Jim moved out of the creek and walked up before Spock, he placed his hands on Spock's shoulders. "I'm only fifteen, even if Father dropped dead today I would not be able to assume the throne. And besides! My father is strong, it'll take a _lot_ to kill him. One missed "lesson" won't kill me… or him for that matter. Besides! I'd much rather spend it with you!" Jim's smile suddenly vanished, "I heard your father talking with my father about you possibly going back with the Vulcans..."

"So you have heard." Spock said calmly, he knew that Jim would hear eventually; he was glad though that he was not the one to tell the emotional human. "My father is needed back at the Vulcan kingdom. But not until two years from now." Jim perked up again, and the small feeling of guilt in Spock's stomach receded.

"So I still have two years with you?" Spock nodded and Jim embraced him. When he pulled back he stared into Spock's eyes, smiling broadly. Suddenly his face changed, though, and he looked down and took a step back from Spock. He looked up again and Spock knew that he was hiding something. But what, Spock did not know.

"I have something to tell you... but I'm not sure how you will react..." He said, looking Spock in the eye.

"Then the only logical course of action would be to tell me, and not fear my response." He said, smiling slightly. Spock was privy to the fact that the knowledge that Jim is one of the only people who can get Spock to smile, however big or small, on a regular basis made Jim happy; Spock tried to smile for him as much as he was willing and able.

Jim took a few deep breaths and blurted his news. "I love you." He said quickly, and before Spock could respond he went on, "I don't know how long I have; I just realized it one day a few years ago. I can't help it..." Then in a whisper, "please don't hate me..."

Spock took a breath. I was correct, he thought.

"I, too, have deep feelings for you." Spock said, like he was stating a fact rather than telling his best friend his feelings; even though he did not outright say "I love you", Jim knew that this was what he meant - in his own Vulcan way.

Jim let out the breath that he had been holding and laughed, throwing his arms back around Spock and laughing against his neck. "God Spock I was so scared."

"Why were you frightened?" Spock asked, though he already knew the answer. He put his arms around Jim's waist, and pulled him closer.

"I was scared that you'd reject me... of course..." Jim's breathing hitched, and he acted on an impulse that Spock's mind did not anticipate, and suddenly Jim's lips were on his own. Spock's own breath faltered, and it was not long before the human emotions broke through his Vulcan barriers, full force. Jim gasped when the force of Spock's feelings came through their touch. Jim staggered back and beamed from ear to ear, for he knew the exact depth of Spock's feelings now, and he would never forget.

"I'm sorry..." Spock's breath was slightly elevated, "Vulcans are touch-telepathic by nature." He expected fear, confusion, anger, anything but the excitement that Jim responded with.

"That's so cool!" Jim exclaimed. "Tell me more about it!"

They stayed there in each other's arms for the better part of that night talking about the differences between Vulcans and humans, and Spock reveled in his newfound mutual feelings with his human best friend.

Suddenly, and with a force that hurt, he did not want to ever leave him. Jim. His t'hy'la.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Neither Spock nor Jim said anything, not for a long time. Spock knew that the human lying across from him in the field was trying, however fruitlessly, to hold back tears. He thought back on the past two years, and how much he had enjoyed them, even though he wouldn't admit to what extent. Spock was saddened by the thought that Jim had probably enjoyed those years twice as much as Spock did. Spock was also saddened by the thought that Jim was probably tenfold more miserable than Spock was. He stared into Jim's eyes as the events of the past two years streamed before his eyes; dancing at Jim's mother's annual ball – they were finally old enough – numerous walks in the field and around the castle and village, meeting Leonard McCoy and befriending him after almost dying because Jim couldn't stay away from the cliffs a few miles away from the village, making love with Jim for the first time, boundless love and affection from and for Jim, and too many kisses to count. Spock suddenly had the childish impulse to cry himself, but he smothered that urge immediately.

"I love you..." Jim whispered. "I don't want you to go..." Spock noted that his voice cracked ever so slightly. Spock reached out and closed the foot between their faces, and stroked Jim's cheek with the backs of his fingers. He sighed quietly.

"I must. It is not my choice."

"I know..." Jim fell silent again, and for the longest time they just stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them moved when it started to rain. Neither of them cared that they were soaked within a few minutes. As if compelled by an unseen force Spock moved forward and kissed Jim gently. He wanted to keep it a short simple kiss, but Jim needed more than that. He put his hand on the back of Spock's neck and held him there, moving his lips against the Vulcan's.

When it was finally time for them to part they embraced for the last time, and Jim watched Spock walk back to the castle, to depart with his mother and father back to the Vulcan kingdom. He then sat down and cried for an hour, before standing up and walking back to the castle. Leonard was waiting for him.

"I'm sorry Jim," He said, hugging Jim close.

"I'm going to miss him so much…" Jim started crying again, but only for a few moments. Then he took a deep breath, took a step back, straightened his clothes and went to face his duties as the Human Prince.

* * *

PART II

SEVEN YEARS LATER

Spock woke to a very small noise. He was momentarily disoriented, as he did not normally awake in the night and was confused by the darkness of the sky, but his mind righted itself after a few seconds and he sat up slowly. He looked around his dark room, looking for anything out of place, thinking that the noise was something falling. He heard it again. He looked at his open window, and got out of bed and walked over to it. He looked out at the dark dirt road below, and then out beyond the road to the field not a mile away from his family's house. He squinted slightly and distinctly saw movement in the tall grass of the field. He wondered for a second whether it was just a child out for a late night walk.

Suddenly the house closest to the field exploded. Spock gasped.

He staggered back, and then ran downstairs. He did not even bother with clothes, or shoes. He intended to run to his mother and father's house; he knew that his mother would be affected by the explosion - and the inevitable death of the Vulcans living within - differently than the Vulcans around her.

He was just about out the door when he heard a noise at the back of his house, but did not have time to even turn around when suddenly his world went black as a blunt object collided with the back of his skull.

When he awoke he was surrounded by fire. He got up, dazed and confused, and hurried out of his house. He was confronted with more fire, everywhere. The houses across the way and down the road were up in flames. He looked around and noticed other Vulcans running about, trying to douse the flames engulfing their houses before it was too late. That was when he noticed the Romulan walking down the street, holding an ax. He watched in horror as two Vulcan children were cut down, quickly followed by their mother who had frozen in shock. Spock noticed four more walking out of a house dragging more Vulcans with them. He turned and ran as fast as he could to his father's house, dodging another ax on the way. He saw Vulcan men fighting hand-to-hand with Romulans, fighting to protect their wives and children and homes. He ran on, wanting to help them but unable to stop thinking about his mother – the only human in the entire kingdom. When he reached his mother's house and stopped dead. He took a breath and crept forward, and stopped again when he reached the interior of the house.

In the living area Spock saw his mother, on her knees with a Romulan behind her holding a knife to her throat. His father was on the other side of the room being restrained by another Romulan. Spock roared and surged to the Romulan, swiftly applying the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, effectively knocking him out.

He, however, was not fast enough to stop the Romulan from slitting his mother's throat.

Spock froze.

"MOTHER!"

He watched as his father picked up the knife that the fallen Romulan had been holding and stab the other Romulan in the heart. Spock hurried over to his mother and fell to his knees. She was dead. His father put grabbed his shoulder, and tried to pull him away.

"Spock we must leave. We can mourn at a more appropriate time." His father's voice was tight, but commanding. Spock wanted more than anything in his entire twenty-four years to pick up his mother's body and take her with them. But he knew that he would have to run as fast as he could; he could not run with a dead body in his arms.

Locking his emotions in the back of his mind he kissed his mother's temple a last time, closed her eyes and stood up to follow his father out the back door of their house.

They ran, along with many other Vulcans to the other side of the field and stopped. The Romulans seemed to just... leave. The survivors were not bothered. Spock could not even fathom why they were spared but so many others were killed. He watched their kingdom burn.

They waited the night there, taking stock of the living and trying to tend to the wounded. When morning came they were found by whereabouts of two hundred other surviving Vulcans. They all breathed easier when they learned that their king had survived, though were all greatly aggrieved when they learned that his queen did not.

"We will seek the aid of the humans." The Vulcan king, Stelen, stated when he had the attention of the remaining Vulcans. "We are down from five thousand to only approximately three hundred. The Romulans came in the night and slaughtered us, men, women and children, even our pets." Stelen stopped. He was merely stating the facts. He looked back at his fallen kingdom, "There is nothing for us here anymore. We will rebuild elsewhere."

With that, the surviving Vulcans stood up, and followed their king to the human's kingdom.

Spock did not think about seeing Jim again – did not even think about Jim. His mind was blank with shock, as were the majority of this fellow Vulcans, including his father. No one spoke.

* * *

Jim woke suddenly when his manservant burst into his room, uncharacteristically slamming the door as he did. Jim was disoriented for a second; he had only been asleep for an hour.

"Your highness, your presence is needed immediately."

Normally Jim would make a sarcastic reply about being woken up in such a fashion, but the look on the young man's face and the tone of his voice prompted him to get up and put on a shirt quickly and follow him out of the door. They walked swiftly down to the Great Hall where Jim was greeted by the sight of a few hundred people sitting in huddles on the floor; they were being tended to by the medical staff, and given food. Jim noted that most were dirty, and in their sleep-clothes. He also noticed that they were all Vulcan. He looked for his best friend, and the best doctor that one could find, and found him tending to a Vulcan child that looked like she had gone to hell and come back barely breathing.

"Bones, what's going on?" He said in a hurried whisper when he finished with the girl.

"The Vulcan kingdom was attacked last night. By Romulans." Bones sounded murderous, "Five thousand innocent men, women, and children, cut down for no reason."

"When did they arrive?"

"Not a half hour ago."

"My father must still be in the meeting with the council... I need to find a place for them..."

"And I need to get the wounded to the hospital."

"Go, Bones, do your job."

"Good luck Jim."

"Thanks... I think I'll need it..."

* * *

Spock stood next to his father as he relayed the news of his wife's death to Queen Winona. Her maidservant held her as she cried, and mourned the death of her oldest friend. He looked around at the other survivors. They were separated into their own groups as families stayed together to comfort each other in their own ways. Spock was handed a blanket by a sweet looking human nurse, and noticed for the first time that he was only in the pants that he slept in, and was without a shirt. He also noticed how dirty he was, as they had walked from the desert climate that the Vulcan kingdom had been situated in to the more temperate area of the human's kingdom. He was exhausted. Mentally and physically, it was all he could do to hold back his emotions threatening to break free. It was simply too much. He noticed that it seemed to be too much for many others as well; he saw one very young Vulcan start crying when she was told that her mother was no longer among them. A part of Spock wanted to cry as well, but the much bigger of him part told himself that this was not the time or place for his human emotions to come forth.

Then he noticed Jim, talking to King Stelen, the Vulcan king. Spock's king seemed to be relaying the information of what happened to the human prince, and Jim looked outraged. Jim looked around at all of the Vulcans, and looked directly at Spock.

Spock noticed something change on his face, and Jim uncrossed his arms, like he was about to rush over to him, but he stopped when his mother walked up to him. She told him something, and then they embraced for a minute or two. Spock looked away.

Spock did not keep track of how long he had been sitting against the wall. Spock's father went to help their king, so he was alone. Then he looked up and a blonde human woman was standing in front of him.

"How are you?" She asked quietly, her voice sweet.

"I am unharmed."

"That's not what I meant sweetie." She sat down next to him against the wall. "How are you holding up?"

"In the face of this tragedy, I am as can be expected."

"Which is?"

"I believe I may be in a bit of shock..." He looked down. "Please, I wish to be left alone..."

"Alright honey," she stood up and walked over to another lone Vulcan sitting a few feet down from Spock.

* * *

After a little while they were informed that there was room for them, and they were lead in small groups to a part of the castle that looked like it was meant for guests. Unfortunately there were not nearly enough rooms and several families were in one room, Spock took the blanket that he was given and simple laid down in the corner of the room, all of the adults agreed that the children should have the one large bed in the center of the room, and fell deeply asleep.

When he awoke it was early morning. He could see the early morning sun shining in through the window. He kept his mind as numb as possible as he admired the light reflecting off of the marble floor. After a time Spock stood up and found his way to the bathroom and washed himself. He found that servants had placed clothes for them just inside the door to the bathroom. He picked up the pile that had a small piece of paper with his name on it, put them on, and walked out of the room, leaving the remaining Vulcans sleeping peacefully.

He wandered around the immediate vicinity of the castle, and found his way to the front doors through which they entered the previous night. He found himself taking an old familiar path to a certain field that was a prominent part of his childhood.

It was covered in springtime flowers, and looked beautiful. Everything about this field reminded Spock of Jim, and their shared childhood. He had so many fond memories of this place, and the creek that he could not see, but could hear. He walked towards the sound of the running water, and stopped when he saw that someone was standing there already.

Spock could recognize his figure anywhere. "It has been a long time, my friend," he said walking up beside Jim. Jim turned and looked at him for a long while, the only emotion showing on his face was pure happiness, and in spite of the tragedy his race was going to suffer from for a long time Spock managed a small smile for his best and oldest friend.

"Too long..." Jim replied, "Much too long." Jim smiled hugely, "Oh my God I've missed you." Spock was not surprised when Jim threw his arms around Spock's neck, and buried his nose into his chest; Spock too put his arms around Jim, and rested his nose against the human's hair. They stayed like that for a long while, reveling in the fact that they are once again together.

"I don't understand how I can still love you so much, when I haven't seen you in seven years!" Jim said when they finally parted, and sat down together on the grassy bank of the creek.

Spock smiled at Jim's statement. "My feelings have not changed either."

They sat together for a few minutes, just reveling in each other's company after seven years of separation. All of their shared memories coming back to them, making each remember why they loved the man sitting next to them.

During one day of sitting and talking Jim was looking down and he saw that Spock still wore the silver chain around his wrist that Jim had given him on his eleventh birthday. He took Spock's hand and traced his fingers over the chain and smiled.

After a number of minutes of sitting in comfortable silence Jim suddenly lifted his head off of Spock's shoulder and moved up to kiss his lips. He rested his hand on Spock's cheek, and gently pushed with his other hand so that Spock was lying on his back, and Jim moved to lay half on Spock's stomach and half next to him, all the while never breaking their kiss. When they finally came up for air Jim rested his forehead against Spock's. Spock used the contact to let Jim feel exactly the depth of his feelings, and Jim smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

PART III

ONE MONTH LATER

Spock was mildly surprised at how seriously Jim now took his job as prince. He no longer blew off his duty for free-time and Spock hardly saw him, though Spock also found himself busier than he thought he would be. The top human scientists were ecstatic when the Vulcans offered to work with them. Spock's days were soon filled with his beloved science, and he had hardly a spare moment to think about anything else.

But they both found moments in their down time to spend together, re-learning everything that they knew in past years, and learning the new things - recounting the main events of their seven years of separation. Mostly Jim talked, but every now and then he was able to get a story or two out of Spock. Spock learned that after he moved away Jim threw himself into his work to keep his mind off of his lost Vulcan. Jim told Spock that he would try to emulate the Vulcan's control of his emotions to keep his sadness in check, and to an extent it worked for him; Spock was impressed.

"Spock, did you ever find anyone else after you left?" Jim asked, they were sitting under a tree by the creek on a particularly hot day. Jim was lying down with his shirt off and his hands behind his head. He moved onto his side and rested his head on his hand and regarded Spock - almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Actually," Spock said in an even tone, "I did." He looked away, over the field, but not before seeing Jim look down and close his eyes. "Her name was T'Pring, and it was an arranged marriage. Though, we never actually got married."

"What?" Jim looked back up at Spock's face, confusion showing plainly on his face.

"We were betrothed and bonded seven years ago, precisely one month after my return among the Vulcans. All Vulcans must do this, it is an ancient tradition. However, another tradition overrode this, and T'Pring was given a choice, and she chose another Vulcan."

"How could she choose another Vulcan over you?" Jim asked incredulously. "Seems illogical of her."

"I stated as much to her." Jim couldn't help but start laughing, but after a minute stopped.

"You said "her name _was_ T'Pring"." Jim asked hesitantly, "did she die?" He finished softly.

Spock looked down at Jim, his eyes softened, and he nodded. "She and her husband perished that night, along with five thousand other Vulcans."

"What... happened?" Jim sat up, faced Spock and crossed his legs under him. He started fiddling with a patch of grass and looked down.

"It would be easier to show you, than to simply recount it." Jim looked up and Spock was looking directly in his eyes.

"You can do that?" Jim asked, and Spock nodded. "...sure..." Spock moved closer to Jim, and reaching out his fingers found the correct points on Jim's face and Jim was plunged into darkness.

Jim sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room, and then stood and walked to the window. He looked outward, over the many houses and even further out to a field with very tall grass.

"The Romulans surrounded our city, and went from the outside in, burning houses and slaughtering innocent Vulcans as they went."

Jim saw a house suddenly explode, and he ran downstairs and outside. He saw humanoid creatures strikingly similar to Vulcans drag the real Vulcans from their domains. He was suddenly awash with a feeling of intense agonizing sadness and anger, as he saw - what he now knew to be - a Romulan slit the throat of a young Vulcan woman. He turned and ran, dodging the ax of another Romulan, down the street to a certain house. Jim blanched at the carnage going on around him. When he arrived it was on fire. He ran inside and was awash again with an even more intensely agonizing feeling of grief when he saw Spock's mother in the hands of a Romulan, with a knife to her throat. Jim saw the Romulan start when he burst into the living area, and started to move his knife-

Spock removed his hands before it was too late. Jim did not need to see that which had so permanently scarred Spock. He watched as Jim "awoke" with a jolt, and saw tears in his eyes as his breathing sped up. He could only image the affect the full force of a Vulcan's innermost emotions had on the human.

"I'm so sorry Spock..." Jim buried his face in his hands, and Spock moved to embrace his friend, sensing that the human needed it. Jim put his arms around Spock's neck and tried to stop his tears. They stayed like that for a while; Spock found that he did not mind the contact, because even as the memories stopped in Jim's mind when Spock pulled away, they did not stop in Spock's mind. He could not stop that one moment from replaying in his mind.

Through their contact Jim felt the anguish that Spock was feeling. He pulled away and put his hands on either of Spock's cheeks.

"It's okay to be sad," was all he said, his eyes stuck on Spock's. Jim leaned up to kiss him, and then went back in to put his arms around Spock this time. Spock buried his face in Jim's shoulder.

"The anger that I feel towards the Romulans is relentless... I cannot control it," he ground out the last bit, his grip on Jim's waist tightening.

"I promise you Spock, I will do everything in my power to find whoever did this... and wipe them from the face of this planet.

"Thank you Jim..." Spock said again after a few minutes.

* * *

Jim was with his father in the throne-room when a scout - battered, bloody and bruised - burst in. King Stelen, the Vulcan king, and Sarek, his advisor, were also present, and Jim could see Sarek raise his eyebrow at such an intrusion.

"Your Majesty!" The scout stopped just inside the door. His breathing was heavy, like he had been running for a long while.

"Yes?" King George looked confused, but tolerant.

"I was on a scouting route, with three other men, when our team was attacked!"

Jim's father stood up from his chair, "Attacked by who?"

"Vulcans!"

Sarek and the Vulcan king stood up. "Now wait a minute," King George said.

"Quite impossible." Sarek said.

"But I saw them! They had ears like them!"

Jim snorted, "And Vulcans are the only race out there that have pointy ears?"

The scout's face burned red at the realization of the outrageous accusation, and looked down, "I am sorry, I should have thought before I spoke. But we were attacked!"

"It could have been Romulans." King George said, more to himself than the others around him. "Thank you Scout, you may report to Doctor McCoy." The scout left.

"It could be possible that the Romulans are seeking to destroy the remaining Vulcans, or only King Stelen," Sarek mused.

"That, or they could just be on an angry rampage and want to destroy the remaining Vulcans and the humans who harbor them," Jim said. "Father we cannot let them reach our city. Not only must we protect our own but we must also protect those remaining in a diminishing species," he gestured to Sarek.

"Yes Jim, I know," King George. "We must meet them before they breach our walls."

Jim and Spock were standing on either side of Jim's mother. Winona was having trouble keeping in her tears as her husband said goodbye. When King George moved in to embrace his wife, Jim and Spock moved back to give them some privacy. They kissed, and murmured quiet things to each other and then kissed again and just hugged for a minute or two.

When the let go of each other King George walked over to Jim, and put his hands on his shoulders. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Come home dad."

"I will son."

That night Jim and Spock stayed with Jim's mother, Jim trying his best to comfort her when she couldn't stop crying.

There had been no war in over a century; no one could understand why the Romulans wanted a fight now.

* * *

Spock awoke the next morning very suddenly. He looked up just in time to see Jim walking out of the door. He got up off of the pad that he and Jim had set up in his mother's room, and followed.

He walked silently and shadowed Jim out to the creek. Jim sat down and put his head in his hands. He sat there for a few minutes, and Spock watched him. He seemed to shudder, as if with tears, and Spock almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment that Jim did not want to share. After another few minutes Jim sat up and wiped his face with one of his sleeves. He looked out over the lazily moving water and sighed.

"Spock I know you're there."

"I was not attempting to hide my presence."

"Then why were you walking so silently?"

"It would be illogical to make unnecessary noise while walking. Especially so early in the morning."

"You've got a point there..." Jim patted the earth beside him, and Spock walked over and sat down next to him. Jim looked at him and Spock was not surprised to see his eyes red. He leaned over and rested his head on Spock's shoulder.

"I don't have a good feeling," Jim whispered. "Something bad is going to happen..."

* * *

It was well into the evening when the troops were finally spotted.

They came in the city holding something on a stretcher above their heads, and Jim's smile for their return faded. He knew that the only person they would carry like that would be the king.

Leonard McCoy had prepped for an abundance of people flooding in at sudden notice. He was not prepared, however, for his patients to refuse treatment until their king was treated. Though when Bones first saw him and his injuries he knew he would not make it for very much longer.

The king's funeral, as well as that of many other brave soldiers, was held the following day.

"Our king fought bravely," one man said, he moved so everyone could hear him. "We were outnumbered, and they had better weapons than us. We thought hope was lost until King George sought out their leader, and when negotiations failed they fought. Many do not know but we had a very strong king, and even when the enemy's leader stabbed his weapon through our king he moved with as much strength to stab him back. Their leader was not as strong as ours, and he died whilst ours survived. After he died the Romulans ceased fighting. They surrendered on the grounds that we let them go and they will never bother us again, and our king, even when dying, was a gracious king and gave them their wish." After which was followed by a chorus of "The king is dead! Long live the king!"

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER

"Spock are you certain that you must remain here?" Sarek asked Spock. The other Vulcans had already started to depart. King Stelen had found a suitable place for them to rebuild, and they were eager to start.

Spock only nodded, and said "Yes, Father. I believe that my services are needed here, and that I could be a great asset to the advancement of the human race." Spock looked down slightly, and the over at Jim, "Father I want to stay."

Now it was Sarek's turn to nod. They quietly embraced, and then saluted each other in the typical Vulcan fashion.

"Live long, and prosper."

"Live long, and prosper Father." With that, Sarek turned and headed off to follow.


End file.
